Juudaime you ll be in my heart
by shinaiko
Summary: É uma songfic de 5927 com a musica tema do filme Tarzan.


Minha primeira fanfic song, com a música tema do Tarzan de Phil Collins "you´ll be in my heart". Eu resolvi escolher essa música por que combina muito com 5927, até parece o Gokudera cantando para o Tsuna, muito kawaii. Na fic eu coloquei uma personagem inventada por mim, a Melissa (a vilã da maioria das minhas fics.) De inicio eu queria fazer um AMV mas acabou não dando, por isso resolvi escrever a fanfic mesmo.

* * *

Em algum canto nos subúrbios devastados da cidade de Namimori dez anos no futuro, Gokudera que havia sido envenenado sem saber pela Melissa, líder do décimo esquadrão de combate da família Millefiore, estava lutando arduamente contra um grupo de inimigos Black Spell para resgatar o Tsuna que havia sido raptado pela Melissa.

Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

Tsuna estava preso em uma espécie de cadeia dentro do QG do décimo esquadrão da Millefiore, ele seria executado assim que sua líder recebesse ordens diretas do chefe da família, Byakuran. Ele estava apreensivo e preocupado, pois sabia que enquanto estava preso pessoas da sua família corriam perigo, ele sentia um aperto de culpa em seu coração por essa situação, que o sufocava pouco a pouco. Quando se deu conta algumas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos e escorriam silenciosas por seu rosto, até que ele sentiu uma certa chama de esperança o envolver e parecia que alguém enxugava as sua lagrimas.

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

A situação parecia difícil para Gokudera e o numero de inimigos parecia não diminuir. Ele vencia os oponentes e seguia em frente sempre com a mesma motivação não o fazendo desistir, proteger a pessoa que era a mais importante para ele. Tsuna parecia pequeno e frágil, mas na cabeça de Gokudera, a imagem que ele tinha, era de uma pessoa superior e forte, tão especial que era digna de ser protegida.

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart...  
...Always

E por causa de tudo isso Tsuna sempre estaria em seu coração, mesmo que um dia sua presença fosse apenas de espírito, e não importava o que dissessem, Gokudera nunca negaria isso. Ele já tinha derrotado todos em seu caminho e seguia em direção a prisão onde o Bongore Juudaime estava.

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Gokudera corria contra o tempo, não só para salvar o Tsuna mas contra algo mais, a sua vida. O veneno pouco a pouco se alastrava pelo seu corpo sem que ele percebesse, mas isso não o impedia de seguir em frente. Nesse mesmo tempo Tsuna acreditava que alguém viria resgatá-lo, um dos seus guardiões, e o primeiro que veio a sua mente, o que fazia sentir-se seguro, era o da tempestade. Ele sentia que Gokudera estava perto como se uma linha invisível e inquebrável os ligasse.

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

E Tsuna estaria sempre em seu coração, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, mesmo que falassem o contrario, ele sempre estaria lá guardado e protegido em seu sentimento mais profundo.

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

Melissa, sendo como era, cruel, dizia a Tsuna que ninguém o salvaria, que seus guardiões não chegariam até lá vivos. E Tsuna não tinha como escapar, afinal, tanto o Bongore Ringu, quanto as X-gloves não estavam com ele, nas palavras de Melissa parecia estar tudo acabado. Mas uma voz zunia nos seus ouvidos o contrario, dizia para não se preocupar que ele estaria ali, que eles sempre teriam um ao outro.

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!

Tsuna acreditava nessas palavras tão calorosas e por isso não se desesperava, ele era forte. Foi então que ele sentiu alguém o abraçar fortemente e o chamar de Juudaime em um tom aliviado, era Gokudera. Ele havia conseguido passar pela segurança e usando da sua nova arma quebrou as grades da cela. O calor emanado pelo seu abraço envolvia Tsuna e o aquecia, ele por um momento ficou feliz em ver Gokudera, mas este já não tinha muito tempo, ele olhou uma última vez Tsuna com um olhar sereno e acolhedor, deu um último suspiro e caiu em seus braços.

'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)  
Always

Mesmo com a dor que sentia em seu coração pela perda de uma pessoa importante, Tsuna tinha que ser forte e seguir à diante para o destino que o chamava, proteger a sua família, e mesmo assim ele sabia que Gokudera sempre estaria com ele. Tsuna pegou de volta o Bongore Ringu e as suas luvas derrotando em seguida Melissa e saindo do local a onde estava carregando o corpo de Gokudera até o esconderijo, a onde foi posto em um caixão.

Always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

Gokudera ainda estava por perto e Tsuna sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, sendo ele seu braço direito sempre o protegeria, ele sempre, sempre estaria ao seu lado e em seu coração.

* * *

Comentários sobre a fanfic: Waaa tá muito melosa essa fanfic além de repetitiva, e o Tsuna ainda tá parecendo uma donzela em apuros, bem o que eu posso fazer ele é uke. E mais uma vez a baka matou o Gokudera-kun XD.


End file.
